March 15th
by PiER
Summary: Explains why neither Headmaster nor Deputy Headmistress attends the evening meals on March 15th COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to J.K. Rowling

March 15th 

Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, are both missing from this evening's meal. If it were any other day this would be highly unusual but I feel I should perhaps point out that today is March 15th. It may seem like an ordinary day to you and I but to them it is the day their lives together ended.

To this day I don't actually think Albus even knows what went wrong. I know but I am sworn to secrecy. For 30 years I have remained silent waiting for Minerva to open up and tell him. Hoping she will let her wounds heal but so far I have hoped in vain.

I know this tale because I am Poppy Pomfrey, Hogwarts medi-witch and Minerva McGonagall's best friend.

It starts out like so many others. Minerva McGonagall, a young and extremely talented Gryffindor had a crush on her handsome Head of house, Albus Dumbledore. Naturally it never amounted to much and Minerva left Hogwarts to pursue a career as an auror. She mastered the art of animagi and soon became one of the best aurors the Ministry has ever seen. She helped immensely in the fight against Grindelwald but as we all know it was Albus Dumbledore who finally defeated him.

Not once during the many years of Grindelwald's tyranny did their paths cross; I suppose that was for the best. Minerva's crush faded and she moved on with her life. Men started to court the raven-haired beauty. Back then Minerva used to laugh and enjoy life to the fullest. Back then she was happy.

Albus also moved on with his life, he became Deputy Headmaster but could not escape the fame vanquishing Grindelwald brought. Witches chased him expressing their undying love for him. He was bombarded with owls and being the kind-hearted soul that he is, he answered every one of them.

A few years later Headmaster Armando Dippet contacted me and graciously offered me a position at Hogwarts and I accepted. That Christmas the Headmaster passed away, poor Albus lost a dear friend. But he was strong and immediately stepped into the roll of Headmaster. His first duty was to find a new Transfiguration Professor and Head of Gryffindor. He asked all the members of staff if they knew of anyone and I suggested Minerva McGonagall.

I was there the day Minerva elegantly stepped out of the thestral drawn carriage. I noticed how their eyes lit up when they saw each other. Albus kissed her hand, Minerva blushed and I stifled a giggle. From that day on they were inseparable. It was a whirlwind romance and I had a front row viewing.

Days turned into months turned into years and I slowly watched this story unravel. It has to be one of the greatest love affairs Hogwarts has ever seen. But also one of the greatest secrets Hogwarts has ever had to keep. Albus had many enemies so to keep Minerva safe they kept their love a secret. That didn't matter to them too much, they were happy, in love and only had eyes for each other. It brings tears to my eyes to recall those joyous times. They were not to last though. All good things must come to an end unfortunately theirs came too soon.

I remember it clearly; it was a cold and bitter January morning when Minerva stepped through the doors of the Hospital Wing. She stood nervously to one side while I healed a broken arm. Sending the boy back to charms lessons I turned to Minerva.

"_Minerva dear, what can I do for you?"_

She bit her bottom lip and twiddled her thumbs.

"_Well…um…well…Poppy…I…I really didn't know who else to turn to."_

I could see the tears forming in her eyes. I sat her down on the bed nearest to her and pulled the curtains closed.

"_Minerva are you alright? What's the matter dear? If you don't tell me I can't help."_

Tears fell down her cheeks, she looked up and I could see the worry in her green eyes.

"_I don't know Poppy, I don't know."_

I became concerned it wasn't like Minerva to cry over nothing.

"_What do you mean you don't know? Do you feel sick, fever perhaps? Headache, backache or stomachache?"_

"_Oh Poppy I thought I was just late but it's been over a month now."_

"_What Minerva? You thought what was late?"_

"_I can't stop vomiting! I haven't been able to eat for weeks! Every smell, taste, touch makes me want to get sick!"_

I suddenly realized what she was rambling on about.

"_Minerva! Why didn't you come and see me sooner?"_

"_Oh Poppy what's the matter with me? Please tell me I have a disease of some sort. Please! I can't be…I can't be…pr…no just tell me I'm ill, give me a potion and make me better!" Minerva sobbed._

"_Minerva! You know you don't have a deadly disease. It sounds to me as if…"_

"_Don't say it Poppy, don't you dare say it!"_

I did the necessary spell and determined that Minerva was in fact pregnant. It should have been a joyous moment and if it were any other couple it probably would have been. But Minerva knew the risks she took just by being involved with Albus but to be the mother of his child…

_"How can I burden a child like that? It's not fair on Albus or this unborn baby. Oh Poppy!"_

It broke my heart to see her cry in such a way, I offered to tell Albus for her but she made me swear never to tell a living soul. What could I do other than be there for her? I tried for weeks to convince her to tell Albus but she was adamant. I'm not entirely sure what she had in mind, whether she was going to somehow give birth to the child and give it up for adoption without Albus noticing or maybe she was going to leave Albus and raise the baby by herself, I truly don't know but none of that matters anyway. The decision was made for her.

Minerva loved Albus more than heaven and earth but she also loved her unborn baby. She vowed to do everything in her power to protect it. I watched her gradually push Albus away, bit by bit. I know it tore her apart because I was the one she turned to in her times of need. There was little Albus could do. A new dark lord was rising and he had to bear the weight of the world on his shoulders.

I strongly believe that Albus still had a fighting chance up until March 15th – the day Minerva miscarried. When her baby died a part of her died along with it. She changed into the Minerva we all know today, Hogwarts stern Transfiguration Professor, Head of Gryffindor and Deputy Headmistress.

I watched her push Albus away once and for all. I saw his heart shatter into a thousand pieces. He loved Minerva with all his heart, almost certainly still does, and he would have loved the baby too given the chance. But poor Minerva she was, still is in fact, heartbroken. Her baby's death hurt so much she dare not love again; she dare not let anyone get that close. Not even Albus.

"Albus darling" became "Headmaster" but "Minerva my dear" remains to this day.

Now you know the reason why every year neither Headmaster nor Deputy Headmistress attends the evening meal on March 15th.

Every once in a while I catch a glimpse of the fun loving Minerva that I previously knew. Hopefully one day she can break free and return.

Now she only venture's into the Hospital Wing when it's absolutely necessary. Too many bad memories…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to J.K. Rowling

March 15th

Part II

"And where is our esteemed Headmaster this fine evening?" this years Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Lizzie Greene, asked.

"I notice '_Minerva my dear'_ is also missing." Newly appointed Potions Professor, Severus Snape, smirked.

The rest of the table went silent. Some of the elderly professors exchanged quick glances but most stared intently at their mash potato, chicken and peas. This did not go unnoticed by the two new professors.

"A Ministry meeting, Filius?"

_Oh Merlin! That girl is too inquisitive for her own good! What to do? What to say? Breath Filius and stay calm_

"Not that I know of Lizzie." The tiny Charms Professor squeaked in an unusually high pitch voice, even for him.

Severus curled his upper lip. He didn't need his Death-Eater skills to tell Filius Flitwick was hiding something.

Filius gulped under Severus' scrutiny.

Lizzie looked the table up and down and noticed every professor except Severus was avoiding her gaze. She turned to her left and asked the Herbology Professor if she possibly knew where the two were.

"Me? D-do I know where Minerva a-and Albus are?"

Pomona Sprout's face was bright red and she was biting her bottom lip. Something she only did when nervous Severus observed. Pomona took a bite of chicken and chewed it slowly to buy herself time. Panicking, as there was no more chicken left to chew, she blurted out

"I suppose they are where they always are on March 15th!"

Every member sitting at the head table turned open-mouthed to stare at Pomona. The members who had been at Hogwarts the longest quickly gathered their wits about them and resumed eating, shooting glares at Pomona on any given chance.

_Pomona! Oh my, now we've really let the bludger out of the box!_

Severus sat back deciding it was better to appear unconcerned and let Lizzie handle the situation.

"March 15th? You mean they usually disappear on March 15th?"

No-one answered but they were all thinking the same thing.

_Yes, now just drop the subject!_

Lizzie jumped to her own conclusions and a small smile crept across her face.

"I see."

Professor Edgar Kettleburn raised an old gray eyebrow.

"Just what do you _see_ Lizzie?"

"Well of course I've heard stories, I'm aware of the rumours. But that's all I thought they were – rumours."

School medi-witch Poppy Pomfrey took on a look of sheer panic.

"Oh and what rumours might they be?" Edgar continued.

"You know, that Dumbledore and McGonagall are an item."

Pomona spluttered on a bread roll she had been munching, sending it flying halfway across the Great Hall.

Severus smirked, never going to admit he found the whole situation highly intriguing not to mention amusing.

Filius noticed how Poppy's eyes flashed with fury.

"I really don't see how it is any of your business _Elizabeth_."

Poppy's comment raised many an eyebrow at the table.

Filius was the only other member of staff present at the Head Table who had worked at Hogwarts long enough to remember the day Minerva took up her Transfigurations post. Although he had no concrete proof he suspected that some truth lay behind the rumours. He could clearly remember how happy the two of them once were, how close they once were and how that drastically changed. It happened some 30 years ago. Albus lost his twinkle and Minerva lost her joy out of life.

_Yes all this turmoil started March 15th all those years ago. I know not how, I know not why but I do know it's not my place to question._

He suspected Poppy knew more than she let on and he could see how her anger was rising. He had only ever seen Poppy really furious once in his lifetime and he did not wish to see it again. It was back in her forth year at Hogwarts.

_Ah yes…hehe…I don't believe the young lad ever grew back eyebrows…hehe…_

Coughing to clear his throat Filius said loud and clear with authority in his voice

"Poppy is quite right, it is none of our business. However I ask you to ponder this. Have you ever seen either of them behave anything less than professional?"

He paused to let what he said sink in before he continued.

"Imagine how they would feel to learn that their trusted and loyal colleagues have been gossiping behind their backs. Lizzie, Minerva has bent over backwards to accommodate and help you settle in here at Hogwarts and Severus, Albus took huge risks to secure this teaching position for you! Is this how you repay them?

All the professors' heads bowed in shame. Poppy smiled appreciatively at Filius though he couldn't help but notice it didn't reach her eyes. He sighed inwardly.

_Perhaps one day I will know what happened. Every once in a while I catch a glimpse of the fun loving Minerva that I previously knew. Hopefully one day she can break free and return. There's still hope, 'Albus darling' may have changed to 'Headmaster' but as Severus pointed out 'Minerva my dear' still remains…_

A/N: March 15th was a oneshot but I've decided to continue though I'm not sure how many chapters will be posted. I have decided to explain the whole situation from different points of view. This one being Filius Flitwick's, a character who deserves some time in the spotlight! Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to J.K. Rowling

March 15th

Part III

There she goes again. Racin' 'cross the grounds Yepp, passed the lake inter the bushy green'ry, undercover from all, right next to the nest of jobberknoll. They're odd little birds, I'd prefer an occamy any day! It's the same ev'ry year. I bet folk wonder where she goes off ter. I know, but that's her bis'ness so I'll never say. She must need time ter think but I dunno what 'bout.

See Fang 'ere accidentally stumbled 'cross her one year some thirty summit' years ago. She was in a right state, bawlin' her eyes out she was. Well, I daren't ask her why so I quietly creptta 'way. Since then it bin the same ev'ry year, a tabby cat heads fer the lake then some while later cryin' can be heard.

I often wonder what could upset Professor McGon'gall so. She's a stern and strict witch but I know deep down she's just a pussycat. Haha, well she is int' she? She's always nice ter me, never once treated me badly 'cause they snapped my wand. I sometimes hear people talkin' 'bout her behind her back. I put 'em straight though, she deserves respect.

The Professor wasn't always quite so…proper. Nah, she used ter joke and laugh. I remember one time I accidentally let loose a box of puffskeins. She offered ter help me catch 'em all again. They're completely harmless but wreaked havoc 'cause they ate ev'rythin'. The Professor thought they were very entertainin'. She laughed herself silly ev'ry time one stuck their tongue up her nose.

You might not think it but the Professor is right funny when she wanna be. But she can also be very scary too. She weren't always but I suppose yer have ter be when yer a teacher, though the Headmaster was never as severe when he taught transfigurations.

Nah summit' bad happened on March 15th I just know it. She changed that day. Why else would she hide 'way and cry on the same day each year? It's not good ter be so sad all 'a time. Sometimes she seems happy though. I've noticed that when the Headmaster's 'bout her eyes light up just a little and his eyes twinkle like they once used ter. Per'aps I should ask the Headmaster if Professor McGon'gall's all right. Mebbe I should tell him where she goes once a year. They were once real close the two of 'em were. I even thought they were an item but 'course I was wrong. They ain't been that close fer quite some time now, oddly enough almost thirty years. The only reason I remember is 'cause Penelope, the hippogriff, was born 'round the same time.

Penny, now she's a wild one, you ter watch out fer her. She'll 'ave your finger off if you don't bow low enough.

But back ter the Professor. I can't believe I didn't notice it 'fore. 'Round the time Penny was born things changed. Yeah, that was the spring she went from sayin' 'Albus darling' ter 'Headmaster'. But Professor Dumbledore still calls her 'Minerva my dear'. Strange that innit? Yeah that was the same year Professor McGon'gall started these visits to the lake.

Like I said ev'ry once in a while I catch a glimpse of the fun lovin' McGon'gall that I used to know. Hopefully one day she can break free and return. Perhaps I should 'accidentally' let loose another box of puffskeins!

A/N: I know, I know! Bloomin' rubbish! But I needed it to explain where Minerva runs off to every year. I suppose I could have chosen a different character but Hagrid seemed like the perfect choice. I do hope you all understand what I have written, I did by best to make it sound like Hagrid…sort of…well I failed miserably!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

March 15th

Part IV

"Oh Fawkes! Wherever did we go wrong?"

The wizened old Headmaster gently stroked the phoenix's red plumage and the beautiful bird sung a sympathetic note. Albus let out an emotional sigh and continue to gaze out of the window.

_Soon I'll catch a glimpse of her. Her grey fur, her four paws racing through the greenery._

"Those wonderful green eyes, deep pools of swirling knowledge. I could get lost in them for hours. Do you remember the way they used to sparkle like emeralds?"

A ghost of a smile played across his lips and Fawkes continued to croon.

"You are right of course, such precious jewels paled in comparison to her glistening orbs."

Before Albus could get too absorbed in his thoughts a familiar shot of grey dashed past and Albus sunk into his cushy armchair in an undignified heap. There, in his circular office, in front of his closest friend and companion, was no need for false pretences. March 15th was a draining day and it took all the great wizard's effort just to get of bed that morning.

"I caused her this pain Fawkes!"

The bird rubbed his head against the old wrinkled hands and tried to comfort the old man. For indeed behind all his awards and titles Albus Dumbledore was but a mere man and Minerva McGonagall one of the few women to realize that.

"But what happened old friend? _What happened!?_ We were once so happy! Were we not?"

Albus eyed the penseive at the corner of his desk but he had not the strength to peer inside it. For the past 30 years he had tortured himself with memories of the two of them – happy memories and sad, good times and bad, but one recollection repeated itself over and over again. March 15th.

_It started out like any other day. I awoke and silently thanked whatever deities there were for bringing Minerva into my life. I chose a garishly outlandish robe and proceeded to Minerva's chambers to accompany her to breakfast. She hadn't been feeling well the last few weeks and I was worried about her. As always she assured me she was all right but I had noticed we were drifting apart and I decided I was going to make it up to her that weekend. I had lessons all day and I missed dinner due to another tedious Ministry meeting. As I walked up the marble staircase I was debating whether to have a quick shower then meet Minerva or whether to forgo pleasantries to spend as much time as possible with her. As it turned out none of that was it important._

Albus barked a hollow laugh causing Fawkes to ruffle his feathers and give a shrill note of fright. As he comforted the rumpled bird his old grey eyebrows knitted together, his blue eyes took on a glazed look and the dear old Headmaster was once again lost in the past.

_Charms Professor, Filius Flitwick came rushing down the corridor to me squeaking. Time seemed to slow down._

"_Minerva…" He panted and I wanted to throttle him he was taking so long to explain. "Minerva." He repeated. "She's in the Hospital Wing…"_

_Time fast-forward and whatever else he said fell on deaf ears. It took but a second for me to comprehend what he had said and I shot off to the infirmary like a chimaera was chasing me through the hallowed halls._

"To see her so deathly pale Fawkes…it pains me to recall…" Albus whispered with tears forming in his eyes.

_There she lay as white as the sheets so tightly tucking her in. I rushed to her side and she slowly met my gaze but their was something different in her stare, something hidden behind those beautiful green eyes. It took me many years to realize that her precious twinkle was gone. A great sorrow filled my heart when she began to speak; when those cursed words passed her lips._

"The pain is with me to this day Fawkes and there is but one remedy…"

Fawkes snuggled closer trying to bring warmth to his dear friend, he shed tears hoping to ease Albus' suffering but to no prevail.

"I appreciate it Fawkes but alas not even your tears can heal this wound."

"_I'm sorry Albus. I'm so very sorry." Her voice choked, thick with emotion. Her behaviour scared me for she was always so optimistic, seeing her so tired and gaunt wreaked havoc with my emotions. I reached forward and grabbed her thin hand; I'll never forget how cold it was or how small it felt between my large hands. _

"_It's alright my dear." I whispered softly giving her what little comfort I could. "Whatever's the matter we can get through it, tackle it head on! Together, you and I, nothing can come between us!" When her eyes clouded over I honestly thought for one_ _foolish second she was going to die but she was quick to dash such worries aside but in the process crushed my heart._

"_I can't Albus." I could feel tears prickling their way forward. "I can't continue like this any longer."_

_I kissed her hand and my tears began to fall. "I love you!" I pleaded. "I love you!"_

"_And I loved us." Was her cryptic answer._

"_Loved?" I somehow managed to choke forth. "You love me no longer?" I looked straight into her shining emerald eyes, searching for an answer. I saw pain and suffering reflected in her eyes but I refused to look away._

"_I loved _us_, Albus. _Us_. I truly did!"_

_People say I talk in riddles! But perhaps it was the potions…_

"WHY!" Albus banged his fist against the oak desktop startling Fawkes who gave a loud shriek and flapped his wings. In the bird's mad flight for freedom he knocked over many of the objects on the shelf behind and the wizarding wireless fell to floor.

**She  
May be the face I can't forget  
A trace of pleasure or regret  
May be my treasure or the price I have to pay**

"Oh Minerva!" Albus buried his head in his hands but he could not block out the song.

**  
She may be the song that summer sings  
May be the chill that autumn brings  
May be a hundred different things  
Within the measure of a day.  
**

Through his fingers he could see ginger newts scattered across the floor. In Fawkes' fright he also managed to knock over the tin Albus kept hidden from the world. Just the scent brought memories back to him. Albus inhaled deeply as a flood of images rushed through his mind.

_Her dazzling smile._

_Her melodious laugh._

_Her faint Scottish lilt._

**  
She  
May be the beauty or the beast  
May be the famine or the feast  
May turn each day into a heaven or a hell**

Seeing her everyday was torture but Albus would not have it any other way for the alternative would surely be living hell. He longed to see her but at the same time dreaded it. Meals in the Great Hall were the worst, when he could feel her presence so close, when their fingers brushed passing the milk or butter. The spark between them was undeniable yet both did their best suppress their feelings.

**  
She may be the mirror of my dreams  
A smile reflected in a stream  
She may not be what she may seem  
Inside her shell  
**

_Her shell? Yes, she did retreat into her shell. Does anyone really know Minerva McGonagall? I thought I did…_

_"Headmaster." To hear that word roll off her tongue hurts me more than any cruciatus curse could._

**  
She who always seems so happy in a crowd  
Whose eyes can be so private and so proud  
No one's allowed to see them when they cry**

_But she opened up to me once. Allowed _me_ to see past the proud façade. I knew her! I _know_ her! My Minerva! I was the one who held her close when news of her father came! It was my shoulder she cried on! My voice that soothed her! My arms that comforted her! She came to _me

"She came to me…" He concluded in a voice barely above a whisper.

**  
She may be the love that cannot hope to last  
May come to me from shadows of the past  
That I'll remember till the day I die  
**

_Our love is strong! I know it's still there! I must make her see sense! Whatever happened surely we can work through it!? Every once in a while I catch a glimpse of the fun loving Minerva that I previously knew and loved._

"I want more than these precious memories Fawkes…I want my Minerva…Minerva, my dear"

Fawkes flew back to Albus and settled himself on the wizard's shoulder.

**  
She  
May be the reason I survive  
The why and wherefore I'm alive  
The one I'll care for through the rough and ready years  
Me I'll take her laughter and her tears  
And make them all my souvenirs  
For where she goes I've got to be  
The meaning of my life is **

"She."

A/N: This fic has almost come to an end. All that is left is Minerva's POV.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to J.K. Rowling and I forgot to mention that the song in Part IV, She, is not mine either it was sung by Elvis Costello.

March 15th

Part V 

"I thought I could protect you little one. What sort of a mother was I? You were snuggled safely in my womb and even that wasn't good enough! I failed you! I failed him! I failed us!"

Minerva transformed into her feline form. In her alter ego emotions were dampened and not so heart wrenchingly raw. Sobs could not escape only strange, entangled, twisted meows. However the animagi transformation required concentration, demanded a certain amount of strength and power of which Minerva had none so there she lay once again in a heap on the grass. Her wails echoed across the lake and the Forbidden Forest. She tenderly placed her hand across her flat stomach.

_A stomach that never had the chance to swell… _

Tears fell from her green eyes as images of a life never to be flashed before her minds eye.

_A wailing blue-eyed baby, red puffy cheeks and a tuft of thick black hair…_

_A three-year old, her ebony locks scraped into a spiky ponytail on the top of her head. Her brilliant blue eyes twinkling divinely as she laughed at her father…_

_A beautiful five- year old, dark hair in a plait, cuddled close to her mother as she read a story…_

"I can't do this!" Minerva screamed out loud but her voice faltered as she sobbed, "I just can't do this!"

"Do what my dear?" His voice was soft and she need not turn around to recognize it. That deep masculine tone with a hint of sadness could only belong to one person, one wizard and one man – _Albus Dumbledore_.

Minerva closed her eyes and prayed to Merlin, Zeus, Jesus and whoever else was out there that she had just imagined that voice.

_I'm imagining that strong but tender hand on my shoulder slowly making it's way down to the small of my back. Those familiar scents of chocolate, sherbet lemons and a touch of Albus are not real. That figure settling himself down beside me in deep, dark blue robes is just a figure of my imagination._

"Minerva, my dear…"

Minerva clenched her hands together and heatedly ripped fists of grass from the ground.

_It is just my imagination running away with me! That soft thumb brushing away tears from my cheek is not really there and under no circumstances am I leaning into that nonexistent touch!_

"My Minerva, please look at me."

_His voice sounds so soothing, so comforting and so real. But I must not open my eyes if I do this dream will fade and disappointment and sorrow will once again consume me._

"Minerva, my dear, please. It tortures me to see you in such pain."

She stopped demolishing the earth around her and her thin frame started to tremble. She buried her head in her hands as she wept.

_If only I could wash away my sorrows with these tears!_

Slowly she gained control of herself and managed to open her eyes. There in front of her was the very same man who haunted her nightmares but at the same time was also the main character of her happiest dreams. Albus Dumbledore, flesh and bones.

They fell silent and a blue speckled bird hopped forth pecking at the longs strands of grass, it made no sound but suddenly starting shaking, quaking and heaving. Without warning the tiny bird let out an earsplitting scream. They both covered their ears but could not tear their eyes away from the magical creature. It went stiff, fell onto its back and with its claws in the air silence ascended once more.

_A deafening silence filled with pain and suffering. Jobberknolls keel over and die in my presence!_

"Do you love me Minerva?" The question caught her off guard but she knew he had poured his heart and soul into asking it.

"I loved us." She whispered.

"Is that a no?" She could hear the sorrow in his voice.

"Albus," She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "I loved _us_."

Although considered the greatest wizard of his time Albus Dumbledore could not for all the gold in Gringotts decipher her hidden message. But a part of Minerva, a very large part, wanted him to unravel her secret, _their_ secret. She was tired of carrying the burden alone, though scared of his reaction she knew the time had finally come.

"Us, Albus, us…" She whispered covering his hand with her own as silent tears fell from her eyes.

Through the blur Minerva could see Albus as he sat in front of her, mouth slightly open and eyes staring in confusion while the wheels in his head worked overtime.

_Stop crying!_ She chided herself. _He needs to know!_

She sniffed and wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. She took a deep breath, gathered her courage and with humungous effort gazed into his tear-filled, deep blue eyes. Gently she placed her trembling right hand on his left cheek. She could feel the spark between them; the hair on her neck raised instinctively but Albus seemed not to notice. She swallowed as he leaned into her touch.

"Us." She repeated her left hand still cover his on her stomach. She saw the haze in his eyes ascend as the gravity of the situation at last befell.

"Us?" He choked. His face twisted into distortion and his pain carved deep lines into his features. Minerva knew now that he finally realized the true meaning behind the word 'us'. His gaze flickered between her stomach and her eyes but Minerva knew words could not express the hurt he was feeling.

_The hurt I have caused!_

However long they sat there in silence neither could tell but Minerva knew she had to say something. Her voice found it incredibly difficult to get past the lump in her throat but she persevered and a raspy whisper spilled forth.

"I'm sorry Albus. I truly am."

_Must he look at me with such wonderfully handsome eyes? But now there is no mistaking the sorrow and regret filling the once loving eyes. What have I done!?_

Minerva made to stand.

_He needs time alone. Completely understandable. I am the last person he wants to see!_

But she felt his hand on her stomach snake it's way around her waist pulling her towards him. The back of his other hand gently caressed her cheek as she settled uncertainly in his lap. His finger traced her jaw line and his blue eyes never once left her green.

"Al-"

He placed a finger upon her lips silencing her.

"It is I who should be apologizing my dear." Tears rolled down his cheeks and into his beard but still he continued. "If I had known…I'm sorry Minerva…I can't even begin to imagine what you have been through…what these years must have been like…"

Minerva felt tears once again well up threatening to fall. She wanted to say something, anything but his fingers on her lips rendered her speechless. There was no denying how good it felt to finally be in the arms of her beloved after all these years. It was the safest and most loved she had felt in 30 years. Albus pulled her closer, one hand cradled her head to his chest and she buried her face in his beard. He placed his lips to the top of her head and together they sat there as the sun began to set gently rocking back and forth, both seeking comfort in one another and both mourning the death of their unborn child.

Long after dark Minerva pulled back and stared deep into Albus' eyes reflecting in the moonlight. Her mouth was dry but she managed to lick her lips and whisper,

"I love you."

Albus softly placed both of his hands on her tearstained cheeks and he too whispered the words she had longed to hear for 30 years.

"And I love you Minerva."

He carefully leant down and placed a tender kiss upon her lips. Although gentle held no less emotion as they both poured all their feelings into their actions. There, in the darkness, old wounds healed. Together they could pull through anything.

* * *

At breakfast the next morning most were seated and things were proceeding as normal. The Headmaster entered and took his place, his blue eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles though none but Poppy and Filius noticed. Minerva sat down not long after and placed a slice of toast on her plate. What happened next had the whole Head Table in a state of shock.

"Albus darling, could you please pass the butter?"

A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read March 15th and a special thank you to all who reviewed! Good gosh I can't believe it! This is my first completed multiple chapter fic! Thank you all ever so much!


End file.
